This invention generally relates to cleaning tools and, in particular, to a toilet cleaning device or tool which is disposable and includes a telescoping handle and an extendable cleaning head.
The typical toilet bowl cleaning device or brush provided in the prior art is made of plastic and is stored next to the toilet in the bathroom in its own storage case or brush hanger. The brush and storage case is typically unsightly and presents the further dilemma of handling the brush after use and cleaning the brush and storage case. A need exists for a toilet bowl cleaning device that does not need to be cleaned and does not require storage after use.